Gougou Sentai Boukenger vs Magiranger
by GreenNinja
Summary: When Gai and Rei revive Kiba, the 12th member of the Pantheon and the Ashu Overlord, the Boukenger and Magiranger join together to take down the biggest threat either of them has faced.
1. The Key of Infershia

Two black figures, a turbine constantly rotating in their chests, jumped across the rocks of the barren landscape towards the spot where the Madou Knight Wolzard and Heavenly Saint Lunagel had battled years ago. It would certainly be here. A full moon was fast approaching. The figures slowed to a stop, revealing themselves as two armored, cat-like beings carrying a small gun each.

"It's always here at the full moon," said Quester Gai, whose suit was accented with green. He carried two small gun-daggers, currently in dagger mode. "I cannot wait until Takaoka finds out what we've got in store for him." Quester Rei, his partner in yellow wielding one, larger gun, came to a halt behind him.

"It's nearly midnight," he said, "The time is approaching."

The stars vanished from the sky as the moon, glowing full and bright, outshone everything else in the horizon above. A beam of silver moonlight struck the center of the battlefield, revealing a Saint Circle engraved in the ground in purple and silver. Gai aimed his two guns, Rei his one.

"Now to free this Precious for our own," he said.

"Fire!" yelled the Questers at the same time.

Blasts from the Quester's guns hit the three circular points on the Saint Circle, effectively setting free what it had been containing. A staff, topped with a gold wing design, and primarily silver, had been revealed. "Lunagel's staff!" Gai laughed happily, "The Key of Infershia!" He'd found it in a book detailing the history of magic, and immediately sought it for reasons that only the Questers could make good use of. He passed the Key off to Rei, who laughed as he held it.

"This is going to be wonderful!" Rei exclaimed.

"It shall truly be the Age of the Questers!" Gai laughed.

Meanwhile, at the Search Guard Successor Foundation's museum, Souta Mogami was playing a simple tune on his guitar. Masumi Inou was toying with a yo-yo in the corner, and Natsuki was reading from a book of fairy tales. Sakura trained herself mentally, and Satoru scanned a book of Precious. Eiji was nowhere to be seen. He'd been missing since that morning, saying it was for his own personal reasons. Nobody took issue with this. Eiji was part of the team, and it involved a Precious, so he could leave within reason.

Morio Makino, the mechanic, had been in his lab for days now. He'd made sure to get some sleep this time around. When asked what he was doing, he gave only one reply. "Number 10 needs some adjustments in case of an emergency. The Bouken School gave me a few ideas I've wanted to implement in case SirenBuilder isn't able to function properly."

"Like now?" Masumi asked.

"Yes, exactly," Makino tapped the keyboard.

The elevator to the meeting room dinged and opened to reveal DaiKenJin Zuban, walking in holding a solid gold rock. It landed on the yellow table around which Souta, Sakura and Satoru sat with a resounding crash. "Zuban?" Satoru asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion "Is that…real gold?"

"Zuban…" Zuban replied in a strained tone.

Sakura removed her Accelular from its jacket pocket and scanned the composition of the rock. "Its solid gold," she said, "only Zuban would be able to carry it."

"There are no gold deposits this big," Souta said, "How is it possible?"

A familiar humming was heard from the three rectangular screens in front of them, creating a wavy blue background on which a mustachioed, silver torch with stick arms appeared in a flash of digitized color. Mr. Voice. "Good morning, Boukenger," he said, "We've picked up the Precious that caused this. It was mentioned in a book of Magitopian Treasures. It's called the Midas Glove."

"Midas Glove?" asked Natsuki, cocking her head to the left.

"King Midas," Masumi explained, "He was a ruler in the ancient days who wished to turn everything he touched to gold out of greed. This went too far as he turned those he loved into gold as well. His power was strong, so it can't just be taken away. The gods must've put it into the form of a glove to grant anyone Midas' ability. But be warned – it's a powerful, addictive one."

"Figures an ex-thief would know something about gold, wouldn't he?" Souta asked.

"Don't call me an ex-thief!" Masumi shoved Souta aside.

"Boys, boys, no fighting!" Natsuki pouted.

"She's right," Sakura interjected, "We need to find the Midas Glove."

"All Boukenger, move out!" Satoru snapped his fingers, "Attack!"

The team went down to the SGS Vehicle Bay, grabbing their Bouken Drivers and taking Vehicles Number 1 through Number 5 out to the valley where Ryuuon, of the Jaryuu Clan, was searching for the Midas Glove. He needed the power – he'd already failed to obtain the treasures of Lemuria, but having the world be his golden oyster would be a wonderful compensation.

Dump, Formula, Gyro, Dozer and Marine screeched to a halt in the valley where the Jaryuu were frantically searching about for any trace of the Midas Glove. The team of five stopped on a nearby cliff as Satoru instructed the team to pull out their Accelulars in case of emergency.

"Boukenger!" Ryuuon exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"We've come for the Midas Glove," Natsuki chuckled, "Can you give it to us?"  
"Not a chance!" screamed the creator king as he blasted the cliffside with a wave of energy from his swords.

"Ready!" Masumi exclaimed.

"Boukenger! START UP!"

The Accelular's turbines were rolled down their sleeves as a flash of light in the five colors, forming the team's Accelsuits. Natsuki and Sakura fired their Survibusters at the Jaryuu henchmen as Souta and Masumi rushed to combat more with their Surviblades. Satoru turned his eye on Ryuuon himself.

"Zuban!" he called. Zuban leapt off the top of Gougou Dump and turned his chestplate 45 degrees, transforming into sword mode. He landed in Satoru's hands. BoukenRed leapt into the air and ignited Zuban into a blade of golden light.

"JUMPING GOLDEN SLASH!" Ryuuon held up his twin blades to defend from the incoming attack, but they were cut in two by Zuban's sheer power. Ryuuon tried to recover quickly, his regeneration abilities coming through for him. He became alert and ready when the greatest news he could've received reached his ears.

"Ryuuon!" one of the Jaryuu sounded, "We've found it!"

A golden leather glove, the fingers cut off, had been unearthed by a Jaryuu who'd wisely split from the fight. An onyx gem was in the very center of the glove. Ryuuon slid his dragon hand into it and felt a golden energy surge up his body. "Boukenger!" he laughed, "I have the Midas Glove now! In time, the world shall be mine! Fortunes shall be made from the gold I produce!"

"Technically," Sakura interrupted, exploding a Jaryuu with a well-placed Survibuster shot to the mouth, "If you turned the world to gold, wouldn't it be so common that it has no monetary value anymore?"

"Don't play coy with me, BoukenPink!" Ryuuon shouted, sending a wave of golden energy from his gloved hand. Satoru summoned the Acceltector and leapt in the way of the beam, the chest shield taking the hit. It was a heavy weight on his chest, but he sent it back to SGS until a way could be found to secure the Midas Glove.

"Bouken Bo!" Satoru called for the weapon, "Bouken Javelin!" A blade extended from the top of the weapon, glowing red with flame, "Red Zone Crash!" The power of Gougou Dump's Parallel Engine flowed through him, and he charged toward Ryuuon at maximum speed. The Red Zone Crash was enough to knock the Midas Glove off Ryuuon's hand, and Satoru tossed a card into the air that immediately materialized into a box, keeping the Glove collected and safe until it reached the hands of SGS.

"We win this time," Satoru said, "Now, do you have any Jakuryuu that you want to unleash? DaiBouken is standing by." Ryuuon would've called forth his latest Jakuryuu, but was interrupted when the ground began to shake. The full moon, still visible in the daytime skies above them, shone a ray of silver light downward that struck the ground. A wall with a gate in the center began to rise.

Far away, Gai was gripping the rod of the Key of Infershia, raising the gates from the ground. They were the quickest way to the upper level of Infershia, but had been long since closed. Gai's Gordom Engine was rotating at such a fast pace that it looked as though it were about to break. Green energy stopped flowing through the Key, and the Gates of Infershia were risen. And open.

Gai and Rei walked in, their heads held high, ready to be greeted by the Infershia Pantheon, a guild of 12 of the highest, most feared demons in the underworld. What they got was a group of Zobil, the cannon fodder and lowest-ranking members, dressed in overalls and hardhats working on assembling a structural bridge to prop up the destroyed entryway of Infershia, which had been partially torn down when the gates rose to the surface. They pulled out the cleavers they'd kept hidden behind their backs and advanced towards them.

"Idiots!" Gai laughed.

"They're no better than Gaja's Karths!" Rei added, drawing his gunblade.

A barrage of green-and-yellow energy bolts, powered by the Gordom Engine, flew through Infershia. Zobil had their robes ripped to shreds, their masks shattered, body parts ripped asunder, and blood flying. A few High Zobil, the foremen of this construction operation, drew their staffs and slowly started marching towards the Questers.

Gai switched his guns to daggers, and Rei flipped his rifle into a sword. The staffs were cut in two, as was many of the High Zobil. Gai took out the Key of Infershia, planning to deliver a major blow to the forces in a sardonic, ironic way. If only he hadn't heard the sound of a shrill whistle that stopped the troops...

"Back off, gentlemen," it was a female voice, "I'll handle them."

"Who dares to challenge the Ashu Tribe?" Gai roared, "Do you know who we are?"

"I've never heard of you," said the female voice as she marched up the ramp to the upper levels, "but I can still stop your invasion before it gets out of hand."

The woman surfaced on top of the ramp, revealing herself to be humanoid, yet her face resembled an animal's. She held a giant golden wrist-mounted bazooka on her right arm with a lion's head at the front. A gold headdress, Egyptian robes, and a pair of spectacles were on her face. She had dark, chocolate-brown skin and a friendly, wise demeanor. Gai and Rei had made her reach her breaking point.

"The name is Hades God Sphinx!" she said, "Lionic Blade!" A crescent of golden energy erupted from the front of the bazooka, hitting Gai and Rei in the head. Their black armor reflected the attack, leaving them with nothing but a scratch. Sphinx was joined by two female assistants on her sides, dressed in black leather gothic Lolita wear. One had a crossbow, the other a heavy gattling gun. Nai and Mea, the two halves of the Queen of the Vampires, Vancuria.

"Ha!" Gai held the Key of Infershia in front of him, creating a protective shield. Nai and Mea launched arrows and bullets at the two, but they had already streaked away to the ramp that Sphinx had come from. They descended further into the depths of Infershia until they were in the Valley of the Pantheon. It was here that Sphinx's kind, the Hades Gods, had made their meetings almost a year ago to decide on the punishment for the surface world above.

"The Furious Demon God!" Gai struck a pose as green energy spiraled around him, "Quester…GAI!"

"The Great Beast!" Rei held his sword in front of him as yellow energy whirled around his form, "Quester…REI!"

"To free the demons, that is our goal. Come onto the stage…" the two grabbed hold of the rod of the Key of Infershia, "QUESTERS!" Lunagel's staff was beginning to generate enough energy to create a field of explosions behind them, threatening to level all of Infershia to here. "Ashu Overlord Kiba…awaken!" They dropped the staff, letting it strike a fragment of the shattered Stone of Judgment. The fragment lifted into the air, a dark aurora pulsating around it.

"This is it!" Gai exclaimed, "He's here!"

Ten beams of light shot from the stone fragment, giving birth to Ifrit, the magma creature with his swinging ball and mace, the technological Cyclops and his sniper rifle, the temptress snake-woman Gorgon and her reflective shield, the heavily armored Drake and his saw-toothed blade, the obese Toad and his trumpet-hammer, the knight Sleipnir and his lance and shield, the honorable, hairy Titan with his double-edged lightning staff, the red-scaled fishman Dagon and his trident, and the Absolute Demon God himself, N. Ma. There was no sign of the Ashu God Kiba.

A sparkling light shone behind the two Questers. They turned around to see a young boy of 18 dressed in long, black robes trimmed with white fur. Part of his black hair was dyed red. From the opposite side was a man in a silver jacket with brown hair, a metallic blue gun strapped around his belt.

"Questers!" the man in silver yelled. "Gai! Rei!"

"Quester?" asked the boy, "So that's who they are!"

"I sensed them this way," the man replied, "GoGo Changer!"

"Mahou Henshin! Maaji Maji Majiiro!"

"START UP!"

The man flipped open the compartment on his wrist brace, and the boy dialed in the code 1-0-6 on his golden MagiPhone. The man leaped from the top of the room as a metallic blue light surrounded him, transforming him into a silver spandex suit with purple siren shoulder pads, orange lines, a black center, and red lights flaring on his visor complemented by a metallic blue mouthpiece. The boy transformed into a red-suited hero with a phoenix-shaped visor. They drew their weapons, the gun and a sword, from their belts and stated their names.

"Mabayuki Boukensha!" the man in silver held his hands in front of him, the right hand's index and middle fingers pointing out, "BoukenSilver!"

"Moero honoo no elemento!" the boy struck a birdlike pose before ending with an elaborate stance, "Aka no mahoutsukai! MagiRed!"

"Takaoka…" Gai laughed, "Who's your new friend?"

"Doesn't look like BoukenRed to me," Rei added.

"Who's BoukenRed?" asked MagiRed, "I am Ozu Kai, the Red Magician!"

"Ozu?" asked Takaoka Eiji, "As in the magical family Ozu?"

"Yes!" Kai yelled, "Now stop standing around! The Hades Gods have been revived!"

"By the hands of the Questers!" Eiji replied.

"MagiStick Sword!"

"SagaSpear!"

The two charged headfirst into the battle.


	2. The Mirror of Magitopia

"SagaSniper!" Eiji held his weapon forward, energy from his Neo Parallel Engine flowing through his body, "Sniper Gatling!" A barrage of metallic blue energy bolts pelted against the Questers, sending the Key of Infershia into the air. Eiji transformed the SagaSniper into the SagaSpear, a longer, metal detector like weapon more suitable for melee combat. 

The Hades Gods towered over him. Kai had seen them at this size before, but never all at once. He felt weak. They reduced themselves to the size of the Questers in an instant, wanting to even the battlefield with the sole Red Magician. "You want to play that way?" Kai said, "Well, I will! I won't let you get away with the Divine Punishment for a second time!" He leapt into the air, a red Mahou Circle forming around his body, "Fire Slash!"

The burning hot blade of the MagiStick Sword was thrust into the hard flame exterior of Ifrit, only to plunge right into him. Kai swiped the blade through his form as though it were nothing at all. A blood-red gash appeared in Ifrit, and then closed up. The same thing happened as Kai cut through Drake. He saw Titan step out of the circle and leapt up to the safe ledge on which he stood, asking what had happened to his brethren.

"I am not exactly sure," Titan replied, scratching his cloud-like afro, "The last thing I remember was floating, dreamlike, in a field of stars. There was one star shining brighter than the rest. It was either black or enveloped in a bright light. I was far away from the rest of the Pantheon, more towards the light. I heard a voice calling out to me. Then it happened. The light overtook me and the next thing I knew, I was standing here, with my body intact. I can still see the scars where Dagon had slain me with his trident, but at least I am together. I do not feel…full, though. It is as if I am sharing my conciousness with the rest of the Pantheon. I can feel what they feel. We are like phantasms of our past selves, you could say."

"Aniki and Onee-chan will be excited to have you back!" Kai exclaimed, "What about the rest of them?"

"Finish them once again," Titan said, "They're not at full power. In fact, none of them, not even N. Ma, are any stronger than a Hades Beast. I do not approve of their actions in my last life or this one. So…" Titan placed his lance to the ground, sending volts of electricity around him, "I'm joining the fight."

"Let's go!" Kai cheered. He and Titan leapt off the ledge.

Eiji charged ahead with the SagaSpear, slashing across the backs of Gai and Rei when they weren't looking. He swung the blade in front of him in an arc, creating a crescent-shaped wave of metallic blue energy. "SagaSpear!" He called, the lights on his suit shining at full strength, "SagaSlash!" The metallic blue wave launched forward, but Gai and Rei knew Eiji's strategies well. Gai reflected the attack with the Key of Infershia, letting it slam into a point in the nearby wall.

The wall collapsed, revealing a deep tunnel leading further into the furthest depths of Infershia. Not even the minimal light that pierced the Pantheon Valley was reaching here. Gai and Rei made it through on their cat-like senses, still retained from their Ashu days. Eiji reached for his side and picked his Scope Shot off his belt. "Flashlight, on!" He whispered.

He wasn't sure where Gai and Rei were going, but they had sensed something. He was sensing it too. Even beneath his metallic silver gloves, he could feel the veins in his hand starting to pulsate. There was an Ashu aura close by. "No…not him," Eiji thought in shock, "He's supposed to be a legend! Even dad didn't think he was real. If Gai and Rei have found him…"

"We've found him!" Gai laughed as he stood before a mirror. "The Mirror of Magitopia!"

"If there's one way an Ashu can make it to the world of the humans," Rei spoke the last word with disdain, "it's through a mirror. Takaoka had to go and destroy the last one, but it's always wise to keep a spare!" He passed the Key of Infershia to Gai. Gai held it to the reflective surface and laughed menacingly.

The silver reflections of the Ashu, and Eiji, who was lucky enough to have his suit blend with the surface, slowly faded away to a murky black substance within the mirror, like ink spilling out from a ballpoint pen. A pair of red eyes flashed in the darkness as the inky mass moved out of the mirror with the same aurora that had signaled the revival of the Hades Gods. For it was a Hades God. The twelfth of the Pantheon.

His body was encased in onyx armor, and spikes, adorned by a single horn, surrounded his head. He looked rather like a wolf or a lion, somewhere in between those. Demonic red eyes shone, and sharp, silver bloodstained fangs were glaring in the darkness of his gaping mouth. He spoke with a deep, throaty voice, and produced a sword weapon that resembled the design of his body. "At last…" breathed the Ashu, "after all these millennia, it feels…refreshing to have my old form back."

"Ashu Overlord Kiba!" Gai and Rei stooped to their knees, "We bow to your presence."

"The Fierce Demon God and the Great Beast," Kiba said, tapping them on the heads, "You've changed since I last saw you. What happened?"

"We perished in battle, sir," Rei explained, "and so did Hyouga. We'll miss him."

"However," Gai added, "Gaja, of the Gordom, revived us with the Gordom Engines you see in our chests. While we are no longer Ashu, instead Questers, we pledge loyalty to you, Great Overlord."

"Great, gentlemen," Kiba said, "Now to go meet the old crowd."

Kiba led Gai and Rei out of the room. Eiji stood in front of the Mirror of Magitopia. He ran a scan on it. "Hazard Level 1006," he gasped, "that's amazingly powerful." He touched his hand to the mirror, feeling as though it was going into something nearly liquid. A powerful sucking force overtook his body. The next thing he knew, he had fallen through the mirror to a world that was not his own. With the Ashu influence expelled from it, the Mirror could now be used for its true purpose.

To be a portal to Magitopia.

Ashu Overlord Kiba, the Questers flanking him, walked out into the hall where Kai and Titan were engaged in battle. Seconds before his fanged blade would've cut down Kai's back; he was saved by Nai and Mea, who had picked him up by his arms. Sphinx had quickly jumped in and done the same to save Titan. They'd sensed trouble. The group hid in the corner of the wall, just barely out of Kiba's line of sight. The Ashu Overlord walked ahead, looking at his "old crowd".

"Everyone is here and accounted for…" said Kiba, inspecting the crowd, "except for Titan…and Sphinx. What happened to them?"

"Titan was sacrificed so that I could be reborn," N. Ma laughed, "And Sphinx…she was revived by the Queen Vampire. Who cares if neither of them are here? They are both traitors."

"Then it's probably for the better," Kiba replied, "Now…the one called Takaoka…he's my next target."

"Takaoka?" Kai asked to Sphinx, "BoukenSilver?"

"He's not here anymore," Titan replied, "He's…"

"In Magitopia," Sphinx gasped. She looked down below.

Kiba had traced a circular design above his head with a sword. It opened into a black void, much like the Mirror of Magitopia had appeared before Gai and Rei. Slowly, with a powerful sucking force, it absorbed in the remaining eight Hades Gods plus N. Ma himself. The orb collected itself as a small black disc in the palm of Kiba's hand. "Don't try to play the fool with me, N. Ma," Kiba laughed, "I know that none of you are at your full power except for myself and the traitor. I suppose I am the Absolute God now."

"Three cheers for the Ashu Overlord!" Gai and Rei cheered.

"Yes," Kiba smirked, "First we take over the surface world. Then…all the dimensions shall be ours. And now Ashu Watcher or Magician is going to get in my way again."

Eiji felt as though he were falling through a windy tunnel. He couldn't control where he was going, and his hand was barely holding on to his SagaSniper. He tumbled out of a similar looking mirror in a grand white hall, and forcibly found himself powering down. Metallic blue energy surged back into his GoGo Changer, making him Eiji Takaoka once more. Peering out from behind the throne, he saw a woman in purple Arabian robes talking to a girl with short black hair and a man with brown hair. They were young, and married, as he could tell from the rings on their fingers. The man was holding a gold and blue lamp in his hand, a cat's head peeking out of it. Eiji wasn't surprised that the throne was at least three times his own size.

"Magiel," said the girl, Urara, "Tell us…what did you do when my mother went through this?"

"We let her children live normal human lives, of course," replied a booming, elderly, womanly voice, clearly belonging to Magiel, "Though yours and Sungel's might be an exception. Raise the child in Magitopia. Teach him our life and train him in the way of a Saint."

"And Lunagel?" Hikaru asked.

"If you need me to be a midwife," Lunagel replied, "Then I will."

"Excuse me!" Eiji called up, "Does anyone know where I am?" He walked to the front of the throne, being taken back by the gathered group of people. None of them recognized him, except for Magiel.

"Who are you?" Urara asked.

"You're in the Great Hall of Magitopia," Hikaru said, "Please, give us a name."

"Takaoka Eiji," he replied, "I got here when the Mirror of Magitopia suddenly became clear. Ashu Overlord Kiba's broken free. But I had to investigate the Mirror. It was a Precious."

"Takaoka?" asked Lunagel and Magiel in shock.

"Yes?" Eiji replied.

"We've found him!" Magiel cheered, "The scion of Daigo Takaoka has reached the halls of Magitopia at last. Tell us, Takaoka descendant, where is it that you work now? Clearly you've given up at least some of the magical heritage within you."

"I work at Sargess," Eiji replied, "The Musem's…"

"I know where it is!" Magiel answered, "Quickly, quickly! We don't have much time!"

"What are you doing?" Eiji arched his eyebrow.

"GOJIKA!"

Once again, the magic overtook him.

The next thing Eiji knew, he was back in SGS. The rest of his team was there, the Midas Glove in their possession. Makino raced over to him and made sure he was okay. "Eiji?" he asked, "Eiji? Are you alright? What happened? It was as if you reappeared. By magic."

"It was magic," Mr. Voice appeared on the screens, "I never told you this for confidential reasons, but Eiji was going to Infershia. If you don't mind, I've invited some special guests to SGS to confide with us on what's happening. Gai and Rei have released the Infershia Pantheon, and only we can stop them. With some help, of course. Eiji's already crossed paths with one of them."

"Maaji Majuna!" chanted eight voices at once, seemingly from out of nowhere.

A large Mahou Circle, showing the five branches of magic, materialized and gave way to Urara, Kai, and their three siblings. Wearing a pink dress, her short brown hair falling into her eyes, was Houka. She struck her Pose of Determination and looked around the high-tech lobby of SGS, amused by everything from Mr. Voice's screens to Souta's laptop. Tsubasa, with his hair in cornrows, leather pants, and yellow shirt, remained completely calm. Finally, Makito, the eldest with long black hair and a green ensemble, let out an earthly roar as he arrived. The five Ozu siblings stepped out of the way as a Saint Circle appeared.

Sphinx, Nai, Mea and Titan appeared first, followed by Hikaru, MagiLamp in hand, and the parents of the five Ozu siblings. Miyuki, wearing a white dress, and Isamu, wearing another of his robes, appeared. The SGS room was crowded, but everyone was able to find a seat with a little effort.

"Everyone," Makino announced over the PA, "I've got a video link with the Ozu family's magic room. Mr. Voice, if you could look to your right, please." The screen to the left of Mr. Voice went completely black, sparked, and whooshed to life with magic. Sitting on a polished wooden desk, right next to a candelabrum aflame, was the small, green mandrake plant in the pot that the Ozus knew so well.

"Man-chan!" Houka exclaimed, "Can you see us? Can you hear us?"

"The Magic Emergency Call is my transmission for the time being de gozarimasu desu," Mandora Boy replied, "I can even see the talking ice cream cone de gozarimasu desu!"

"Talking ice cream cone?" asked Mr. Voice nervously, "I am not a talking ice cream cone!"

"Can you all be quiet?" Kai yelled at the computer screens, "The Hades Pantheon is running loose, and there's some…Ashu that keeps giving me trouble!"

"I am not an Ashu!" Eiji yelled back at Kai, "I am Takaoka Eiji, an Ashu Watcher!"

"Takaoka?" asked Isamu, interested.

"Yes," Eiji replied, "Eiji Takaoka, son of Kando Takaoka and Kei."

"Kando was the grandson of Daigo," Miyuki spoke softly, "Sphinx, would you mind filling in Eiji on his heritage?"

"I never met him directly," Sphinx said, "but I heard a lot about him from N. Ma when he was reigning over us. There were the five Legendary Magicians, and to them was a MagiShine of their time. He wasn't a Magician by birth, but rather by intense training. Some of the lesser Ashu, like Claw and Lio, had already been slain by his staff. He knew how to track an Ashu and cast a spell, often with the same technique. He resembled you, Eiji. His name is still spoken of in legends Ashu and magical alike. If Kando had been with you to this day, you might have known who he was. He was your great-grandfather.

"He was the Endless Earth Element. The Ashu Watcher. Daigo Takaoka! MAGISILVER!"

"Magi…Silver…" Eiji mouthed the words in amazement, "Tell me more. His story may hold the clues on how to slay Kiba once and for all."


	3. MagiSilver The Legend of Daigo Takaoka

_Daigo Takaoka, dressed in the traditional black robes of an Ashu Watcher, his staff in hand, raced across the land to the spot where he was supposed to meet his comrades. They knew of Kiba too, and Daigo would require their assistance if he was to seal away one of, if not the, most dangerous Ashu to ever walk this Earth. Daigo resembled Eiji, although he had the short black hair of Kando. His name was known in towns around Japan, the Ashu-slaying hero. Even the greatest of heroes need some help from above, and it was by pure chance that he'd found out about these five. Daigo approached the cliff and slowed his pace, the dust kicking up around him as he came to a halt._

_A five-pointed Legend Circle appeared before him, giving way to five humans. They were dressed in elaborate robes bearing the five symbols of the five branches of magic, black plaid markings accenting the robes. From the center of the circle appeared Snowgel, their mentor. She was ice-blue and retained a look of innocence on her face, which is a lot to be said for such a wise and old master of magic. The five Legendary Magicians parted to the side as Snowgel approached Daigo._

_"Where is he?"_

_"About a mile south of here," Daigo replied, "I was able to head him off last night, but he's onto me. What do the highest Heavenly Saints have prepared for me in this time of great emergency?"_

_"Daigo Takaoka, your shakujo," Snowgel said, taking the staff from Daigo's hands. The rings on it jingled in the evening light, reflecting into the roaring ocean below. Snowgel placed her hands on it and chanted a simple spell._

_"Goolu Gogolu!" Snowgel chanted. The shakujo lifted up into the air and was enveloped in an explosion of metallic blue light before it landed in Daigo's hands. Now it had a thicker rod with the "M" of the magicians engraved into the base. Rings hung off the side of a crystalline mirror that had been placed in the center, similar to the dials used by the five Legendary Magicians. "I call it the Mirror Rod," Snowgel explained, "If you want to tap into its power, the phrase is Maaji Maji Majiiro. Daigo Takaoka…awaken your inner magic!"_

_Daigo meditated on this thought, and, having made his decision for the good of the world, held the Mirror Rod above his head. "MAAJI MAJI!" he yelled, a metallic blue light forming around his body, "MAJIIRO!" A silver Legend Circle appeared over his head and shot downwards, transforming him into a suit that none had seen before and, after this fight, would never see again. Snowgel had designed it to his preferences._

_It was designed after the Legend suits, but it was all black in color. Where the five legendaries were gold, he was deep metallic blue. The black lines were colored a bright orange, and a red gem shone in the center of his chestplate. The helmet resembled an Ashu to some respect, with spikes branching off to the sides and a visor designed like a wolf. Daigo held the Mirror Rod high above him and slammed it into the ground, the Legend Circle appearing at his feet. He nodded to Snowgel, and teleported a mile southward with the others. It was time to take on Kiba._

_Once the party had appeared at the location where Kiba was to be, they waited for the signal. A mass of dark, inky energy crept up from beneath the ground and took the shape of the Ashu Overlord, his sword in hand. "You may have sealed away the others, but N. Ma and I still live to terrorize the surface!" he roared, a putrid steam being exhaled from his nostrils. "You five are nothing. Not even with your precious Snowgel. I'll give you a head start…to make your defeat all the much sweeter."_

_The five Legendaries, two women and three men, in the five colors of the five branches, put their hands around the sides of their robes. DialRods materialized, and they called out their transformation cry. "Chou Mahou Henshin! MAAJI MAJI MAJI!" an explosion of multicolored light burst forth, "MAJIIRO!"_

_Against a field of prismatic light, the five Legendary Magicians were transformed into their inner Saints. Flagel, Volgel, Spragel, Wingel and Groungel. A sleek, one-color undersuit appeared over their bodies, the girls' spreading out into a skirt. Gloves, boots, belts and chestplates fitted themselves over the armor, and, in a final outburst of their element, their helmet appeared as the five Magicians struck a united pose, their DialRods shining in the sun. Kiba watched the group before him call their names, letting him know the power of those who would spell his end._

_"The Burning Flame Element! Red Magician, Legend MagiRed!"_

_"The Galloping Thunder Element! Yellow Magician, Legend MagiYellow!"_

_"The Shaking Water Element! Blue Magician, Legend MagiBlue!"_

_"The Blowing Wind Element! Pink Magician, Legend MagiPink!"_

_"The Roaring Ground Element! Green Magician, Legend MagiGreen!"_

_"The Endless Earth Element! Ashu Watcher, MagiSilver!"_

_"The Sparkling Ice Element! Heavenly Saint, Snowgel!"_

_"Our overflowing courage turns into magic! We are the Legendary Magicians!"_

_A golden Legend Circle spiraled out in front of them as the core five reached for their DialRods and placed their index finger in "1". They spun the dial until they reached the end, letting it spin back to its original position. The DialRod lit up as they called "MagiBolt!", and a heavenly voice repeated their call. The group split up to attack Kiba from different sides._

_Legend MagiRed released a spiral of flame from the tip of his DialRod, but Kiba vanished into the darkness and dodged the attack. He reappeared behind Legend MagiPink, who whacked him on the side of his head with her own weapon, temporarily leaving him stumbling about the valley. During this moment of opportunity, Legend MagiGreen sent a rockslide in Kiba's direction, trapping him against the wall of a nearby cave. Kiba growled, releasing the steam from his mouth once more._

_Kiba enchanted the rocks around him, transforming them into onyx-black projectiles that hurtled towards the Legendary Magicians. Legend MagiYellow transformed his DialRod into the DialRod Bow Gun, firing wave after wave of electric bolts, destroying the dark rocks. Kiba howled, sending a dark laser in the direction of the five. Legend MagiBlue and Snowgel stepped in, creating a wall of ice that repelled the beam back in the Ashu's direction. A dark aura now pulsed around Kiba as the five Legendary Magicians united. Daigo had been tracing the symbol for sealing an Ashu into the ground with the bottom of his Mirror Rod, waiting to make the final move when the time came. _

_"They're the better Magicians," he thought to himself, "But Kiba knows magic as well. Thank the Saints for these powers!" He was halfway done with the symbol, and heard the click and whir of the DialRods' second spell being entered. With Legend MagiRed in the center, the spell had been activated. The tips of the five DialRods met in the center and a multicolored Legend Circle materialized behind them._

_"Jii Golu MagiBolt!" they declared, "LEGEND FINISH!"_

_A powerful burst of light magic, as strong as the sun and just as bright, erupted from the point where the five DialRods met. Kiba stood strong as his chest armor was slammed by the ray…and then he absorbed it. He moved his fang sword in motion, creating a Madou Circle at his feet. "Uuza Zazaado!" he chanted, "Ashu Sealing Finish!" The Madou Circle launched from his blade, splitting into five smaller circles that impacted on the chest armor of the Legends. Daigo had just completed his spell when he saw the five struggling below._

_"NO!" Daigo yelled, "I won't let you get away with this!"_

_"A Takaoka?" Kiba asked, "Your kind haven't sealed me away yet!"_

_"Well, I haven't seen one of your kind that isn't trapped in the other dimension," Daigo taunted, "and to hurt them…that's low."_

_"What are you going to do about it, Takaoka?" _

_"Just what I plan to do."_

_Daigo hit the Mirror Rod to the ground, the symbol of the Takaoka Way shining in magnificent shades of silver. The circular mirror on his altered shakujo flared in a wondrous light. Daigo announced the technique in an impassioned, controlled voice. The sooner he unleashed it, the sooner he stopped Kiba from hurting the Magicians further. He only wondered if he'd enough magic to make it work._

_"Takaoka Way Ashu Sealing Spell!" he held the Mirror Rod in front of him, "Maaji Maji Maji MagiBolt!" The symbol, once reflected in the mirror, shot forward and replaced the Madou Circle that had been rotating at Kiba's feet. Light overtook Kiba's form, and he dissolved into a multitude of colors, all of them streaming towards the Mirror Rod's reflective surface. When Kiba had completely vanished, Daigo could feel his staff starting to shake. A dark aura was quickly surrounding it, unable to escape by the force of the shakujo's Ashu-repelling properties._

_"I don't think he can be contained long!" Daigo yelled, "If I lose him now, I lose my shakujo…my powers…it would insult the name of the Takaoka family! There has yet to be an Ashu that got away!"_

_"There may be one other option," Snowgel nodded, "Magiel has a mirror of her own, made from the finest Magitopian glass. It could seal Kiba away for an eternity." _

_"Then that's what I'll do," Daigo said, turning to Snowgel and the now-healed Legends, "I'll need all your power to get him to Magitopia. Are you with me?" The Legends nodded in response. "Then let's go!"_

_Daigo clasped the center of the Mirror Rod with his hands and the Legends touched the bottom of it with the ends of their DialRods. A Legend Circle appeared beneath them all, and a spell was chanted at once. "MAAJI MAJI JINGA MAJUNA!" they declared, Daigo finishing the call, "Takaoka Way Ashu Spell Seal Transfer!"_

_Kiba's hellish scream echoed as his soul was shot out of the Mirror Rod and into the Mirror of Magitopia, which was immediately cast into Infershia where one such as Kiba would belong. Daigo's suit vanished off his body, and his Mirror Rod resumed the form of his shakujo. The Ashu Watcher nodded and set off on his way, the Legends also returning to human form. The last of the Patheon had been sealed. Just as Daigo was to walk back up the cliff, he gave a thumbs-up to the Magicians._

_"Checkmate," he smirked._

_Kiba would remain in Infershia for centuries, until Gai and Rei discovered just what the Key could unlock…_

Kiba had just finished recounting his story to Gai and Rei in the technological cavern the Questers called home. Kiba still held the disc containing his former comrades in his hand, and was toying with it when Gai approached him, a remote in his hand. Kiba's sensitive hearing was picking up on the subtle vibrations below. The Questers had built another of their Robos, and needed Kiba's help to bring it to full power.

"Let me present to you Quester Robo Knight," Gai activated the lift, revealing a sleek, black-armored knight that could've easily passed for another Ashu. "It was one of our lesser creations. Now, if you could so kindly, produce one of Sleipnir's steeds for us? Rei and I have a devious use for it in mind."

"Anything for my most loyal of subordinates," Kiba spoke smoothly, reaching into the void. A purple light jutted forward, materializing into a black, purple and silver mechanical horse, its metallic mane swinging through the station, dangerously close to Quester Robo Knight. Gai called to Rei in the corner.

"Activate the safety harness!" Several electric cables shot up around the Madou Horse, trapping it in an unbreakable bind. "Perfect!" Gai laughed evilly, "Kiba, we have all that we need from you. We trust you can use the Madou forces to your own whimsy. Go! The Boukenger! The Magiranger! Defeat them, and don't stop until every last one of them has been destroyed!"

"A Takaoka descendant and two traitor Saints," Kiba grimaced, "This will be the most fun I've had in years. Now…which of you pathetic shells of gods do I want to unleash to punish the surface world first?" Kiba reached into the disk, and small balls of light materialized in his hand. He locked the disk back around his belt and threw the energy spheres forward, bringing the gods out of the darkness and into battle for the first time in ages.

"I'm your Stone of Judgment now," he said. "Sleipnir! Toad! Wyvern! Cyclops! Drake! Ifrit! You are equal in number to any of their 'teams', but your power is infinitely greater! Go! Unleash your punishments upon the world! Gai, Rei and I…will wait for a more opportune moment to strike. That is when the Magicians and the Adventurers will fall at my hands…"

Sleipnir, his chariot now being pulled by one horse, rode through the streets of the city at full speed. His lance was destroying everything in sight. Above him, Drake shot balls of fire through the sky, and Ifrit handled the flame tactics upon the ground. Cyclops submerged himself inside the mirror world, taking out random people to spread fear and terror through the city. Toad's trumpet blared and Wyvern caused devilish trickery at the least-expected moment. All of this destruction was not to go unnoticed.

"There's trouble!" Makino said as he brought up the images of the gods stomping about the city, descending from the stairway that had brought them to the surface world, "I've never seen anything like them before! They're not Negative at all!"

"Of course not!" Tsubasa snapped, "They're the Infershia Pantheon!"

"We've faced them before!" Makito pounded his fist to his palm.

"And we'll face them again!" Hikaru said.

"No, that's not happening," Mr. Voice interrupted on his monitors, "There are no Precious to be gained from this. We've already collected the Midas Glove. The work of the Boukenger is done. Those are orders."

"Can you shut it with the orders?!" Kai yelled at the digital cone-man, "So what if there aren't any Precious? Human lives are being destroyed! That's Precious enough!"

"He's right," Eiji added, "I know Kiba has something to do with this."

"Kiba is an Ashu," Satoru added, "and an Ashu is a Negative."

"So it is our mission!" Natsuki said.

"Let's go!" Houka struck her Pose of Determination, "I agree with Natsuki!"

"We need to handle them carefully," Masumi added, "Who knows what they're willing to do now that they've been given a second chance at life?"

"Mr. Voice, I can't do anything to stop them!" Makino pleaded, "Nothing's working!"

"It's the will of the human spirit de gozarimasu desu!" Mandora Boy said, "Let them have their adventure!"

"It looks like I have no choice," Mr. Voice sighed, "Boukenger…Magiranger…you may go."

"You heard him," Satoru snapped his fingers, "Boukenger, Magicians of the Five Colors…ATTACK!"


	4. The Initial Attack

Hikaru, Urara, Sakura and Souta leapt onto the scene, the Magicians' capes billowing in the wind. Their target was the first of the Pantheon to fall – Ifrit. He would be the first to fall yet again. Ifrit swung his mace around, creating a barrage of fireballs that blazed towards the incoming team. Souta turned to the team and gave them their commands. "Sakura! Urara! Extinguish the fireballs! We'll handle the rest." 

"Roger!" the girls replied, drawing their MagiStick and Hydro Shooter just in time. Sakura felt the power of her Neo Parallel Engine flowing through her, and pressed down on the Hydro Shooter's trigger.

"Shooter Hurricane!" A furious barrage of pink bubbles, which exploded into a rain of water droplets on contact, doused the first fireball. Urara simply spoke the command "Maji Majika!" and created a stream of torrential water from the crystal atop her wand. Ifrit breathed flame from his mouth, and the girls rolled out of the way, giving a thumbs-up to Souta and Hikaru, who'd by now gotten close enough to be safe from the flames.

"Blow Knuckle!"

"MagiLamp Buster!"

"What, we're in battle already?" Smoky lifted his head from the pot, "…I mean, READY!" Hikaru rubbed the lamp at a blinding pace, golden energy overtaking it. Souta unleashed a Knuckle Cannon, temporarily cooling Ifrit down long enough for Hikaru to get in a point-blank shot between his eyes. He wasn't beaten yet. Flames still raged around his form.

"Take THIS!" he said, swinging the ball strong enough to hit Hikaru and send him flying backwards across the street. MagiShine powered down, but a burst of light cracked through his bruised form and changed into the Heavenly Saint Sungel, MagiLamp Buster still in his hand. He lifted up above the street, surveying the battle as Ifrit continued to rampage with his ball and chain.

He was nearing the girls. "URARA!" Hikaru screamed. "Your baby!"

"No!" Sakura gasped, "Sungel, I'll protect her!" Sakura clipped her Scope Shot to her Survibuster, transforming it into Sniper Mode. She performed some quick mental calculations, and yelled to Souta to cool Ifrit's flame down before he reached them. The Blow Knuckle continued its steady gust.

"Here goes…" Sakura counted down, "Three…two…one…" She activated the Survibuster, firing at the chain of Ifrit's mace. A straight, powerful beam of energy cut through the chain just as the ball reached the apex of its spin. With its own momentum propelling it along, it launched out of the city and high into the atmosphere, leaving Ifrit unarmed, angry and on fire. Urara and Sakura regrouped.

"Parallel Mermaid Typhoon!" Sakura, to the left, launched another wave of bubbles from her Hydro Shooter. Urara sent a literal wave above Ifrit's head from her MagiStick. Souta cut down the back of the fiery god with his Surviblade, leaving a gash open for the final blow. Sungel reassumed the form of MagiShine, his loving wife joining him at his side.

"It's my turn, isn't it?" Smoky asked tiredly, "Well then, let's go nyao!"

"Jiruma Jii Maji Majika!" Urara and Hikaru chanted as one as Hikaru charged his weapon. Urara grabbed the lamp by its trigger, Hikaru standing behind her holding her hands. Husband, wife and pet spoke as one, blue and gold light gathering at the tip of the Lamp Buster's barrel.

"Smoky…RAINBOW SHINING ATTACK!"

A prismatic wave of light and energy washed over Ifrit as Smoky, shining in seven colors, scratched at the gash before bursting through Ifrit's chest, leaving a wide hole. He returned to his lamp as Urara and Hikaru struck a pose alongside each other, as did Souta and Sakura. "Checkmate!" said the two. Ifrit exploded, a fiery red ball representing his soul flying into the sky. Where it was going, nobody knew. Nobody had cared to notice either.

"Sakura, thank you!" Urara said as the team powered down, "I wasn't even sure if I should've been fighting today…"

"We all need to play a part," Souta piped in, "You're very courageous to do that."

"This will be remembered," Hikaru patted his wife's stomach, "Sakura, we're in debt to you."

"It's nothing," Sakura blushed, "I've always kept my cool in battle. Especially when there are lives other than those of my team at stake…"

On the other side of the city, Cyclops was unleashing fury in a hailstorm of bullets from any nearby mirror. Tsubasa already knew his tricks, and asked the others to put on their best protection when they arrived at the city plaza. He and Makito called on their Legend Power immediately, their suits gaining additional armor to boost their magical strength.

"Goo Majiiro! DialRod Bow Gun!" Tsubasa's DialRod's wings spread forward, transforming into his familiar crossbow weapon.

"Golu Maaji!" Makito's chestplate transformed into a tough rocky form that could shield him from almost any attack.

"Masumi should use the Acceltector!" Natsuki said, "Protect me!"

"Natsuki, I can handle it!" Masumi replied, "He's hiding in the darkness…I can find him. Save yourself!"

"Listen to him!" Makito yelled, "Cyclops won't hesitate to shoot!"

"Okay, okay!" Natsuki answered, "ACCELTECTOR!"

A flash of light from her helmet later, Natsuki could feel the metal clamp of the Acceltector locking into place, latching the armor onto her chest. She donned her Bucket Scoopers, and Masumi took out his Radial Hammer. The group of four waited. A single bullet shot out from the rippling waters of the fountain, sailing high into the air and making a sharp turn. It struck Masumi on his shoulder pad. He turned around and saw the fountain splash.

"GO!" Masumi yelled. He backflipped into the waters of the fountain, appearing in a dark dimension with light shining in at various points. "Cyclops," he said, "This is your world. Tsubasa told me I'd find you here."

"Yes," Cyclops repeated, "but the Yellow Magician will not find YOU here."

"What?!" Masumi asked in shock. Cyclops had already loaded and launched a bullet from his rifle, which struck Masumi directly on his chest. He could feel his body dissolving away into a mass of red light, and then…nothing. He was gone. A brief red light flashed on a nearby window pane. Natsuki didn't know what it meant, but she followed Tsubasa's command when he, Makito and her leapt into the window to also meet with Cyclops.

"Where's Masumi?" Natsuki asked, "He came this way!"

"The Fast Adventurer?" Cyclops laughed, "You won't find him anywhere."

"You…" Natsuki gasped, "you…"

"Natsuki, control yourself," Tsubasa said cautiously.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Makito exclaimed.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Natsuki screamed, "DUAL CRASHER! MIXER HEAD!"

Natsuki fired up the Mixer Head with great force, sending a dull gray wave of Hyper Concrete at Cyclops. His rifle became drenched in the material, and his legs were already starting to harden from the incoming barrage. He could barely move. Tsubasa stood on the left side of him, Makito on the right, and Natsuki dead ahead. DialRods and Dual Crasher were drawn. Natsuki grabbed the silver handle at the top of the Crasher, spinning it a full 180 degrees, exchanging the Mixer Head for the Drill Head.

"Masumi will be avenged!" she said angrily, "FIRE!"

"MagiBolt!" Tsubasa and Makito spoke at the same time.

An arrow of lightning, a huge boulder, and the rapidly rotating Drill Head, launched from the front of the Dual Crasher, slammed into Cyclops. The cement exploded first. He exploded second. Everyone who had been taken hostage to his bullets returned, Masumi included. Natsuki, still wearing the Acceltector, embraced him as the Mirror Dimension began to break around them like a pane of glass, taking them back to the city plaza where they had first begun.

"Look at them," Tsubasa complimented as they all powered down, "She treats him like an older brother."

"They are a family," Makito said, "A family of a different kind, but still…I can relate to him, being the older sibling, always watching after your brothers and sisters."

"Sometimes the younger ones can pull through as well," Tsubasa chuckled, "They're going to go somewhere. I can tell already."

Natsuki tackled Masumi and ruffled his hair. "Natuski is so happy to have you back! Where were you?"

"I don't know," Masumi said honestly, "The last thing I remember, I was fading out into a void. I saw Ifrit there…and N. Ma. I could hear Gai and Rei laughing. The cries of lost people surrounded me. Then there was that red light, coming towards me. And I returned. It was a weird experience."

"I'm glad you're okay!" Natsuki hugged him tightly, "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream!"

In the Mirror World, Gai and Rei spun through the floor with their Gordom Engines. "It was easy to steal this from Gaja!" Gai laughed, revealing another Gordom Engine in his hand, "We've already got Ifrit, and now we have Cyclops too!" A spark of silver energy fused with the turbine. The Engine shone briefly for a second, and then died down. "Who will be the next to go?" he asked, before laughing like a madman.

Toad and Wyvern, an unlikely pairing, were causing havoc at the church where Houka had (almost) gotten married to Tetsuya, a geeky, cowardly photographer. Toad played his trumpet-hammer and blew down the double doors, only to find Miyuki and Isamu standing behind them. The couple reached for their waists and took out their MotherPhone and Fire UzaPhone. Hers sparkled as glistening white as the snow, his deep crimson red with a golden "W" engraved into the wand. They entered their transformation codes.

"Mahou Henshin!" "Chou Tenkuu Henshin!"

"Maaji Maji…" "Goolu Golu Golu…"

"Majiiro!" "Goludiiro!"

A pure white Mahou Circle passed over Miyuki's head, and a fiery red Saint Circle passed over Isamu's. The two circles intertwined beneath their feet and exploded into an array of golden light as the couple struck their respective poses.

"The Sparkling Ice Element! White Magician, MagiMother!"

"The Fierce Fire Element! Heavenly Hero, Wolzard Fire!"

Toad and Wyvern screamed. They were looking upon the faces of those that had killed them, and it left them wanting to run. Wyvern fired green energy bolts from his spear, and Toad pressed one of the boils on his body, spewing an acidic liquid in the couple's direction. Isamu blocked with his shield, and Miyuki froze Wyvern's bolts before they could hit her.

"I'll take the fat one, you take the angry one," Isamu said, "We'll show them the power of love and courage!"

"That's the Bragel I fell in love with," Miyuki smiled beneath her helmet, "MagiStick!"

"WolSaber!"

Wyvern swung his spear around, green energy constantly surging around the top. Miyuki clashed her MagiStick against it, and sent a wave of icy white energy down the spear, completely freezing it until reached Wyvern's hand. "Jiruma Majuna!" Ice sprayed out, turning Wyvern into a pale blue statue of himself. Miyuki looked aside to where Isamu was fighting.

Isamu's shield blocked everything Toad had tried to shoot from his body. Toad clanged his hammer in Wolzard's direction, but the shield came between the God and the Knight. "Luuma Golu Goludo!" Isamu commanded. Two red-hot wolves shot from the shield, traveling through the trumpet end of the hammer and into Toad's mouth. Steam poured out of Toad's ears. He screamed and began to run around wildly, the searing heat running through his entire body. "Maaji Golu Jii Majika!" Isamu held the WolSaber high, "Blazing Storm Slash!" Toad was wrapped by the flames, and charged for the frozen-over Wyvern to attempt to dispel them.

"Isamu…shall we?" Miyuki asked as she regrouped with her husband.

"Time to work some magic of our own," Isamu added.

"Maaji Golu Majuna Jinga!" they spoke together, "Fire and Ice Destruction Spiral!"

A fiery wolf and a round of ice arrows launched from the MagiStick and WolSaber, completely destroying Toad and Wyvern and leaving nothing but a cloud of steam standing. Miyuki and Isamu, their battle won, returned to discuss matters with Makino back at SGS. Gai and Rei walked through the steam, adding the souls of the fallen Gods to their Gordom Engine.

Sleipnir had taken his fight to the racetrack. Cars were ramming into walls from the shock of a one-horse chariot appearing on the track. The team of four sent to stop them arrived before the damage could increase further. Gougou Dump, Gougou Fire, and two Sky Hokis flying alongside them arrived at the track. Eiji, Satoru, Kai and Houka, already in full suit, landed in one of the pits, striking their respective poses. Eiji looked aside to Kai, and asked the first question that came to mind.

"Why did we bring her along?"

"There wasn't anyone else," Kai replied, "Houka's not completely useless."

"Yay!" Houka cheered, "Maaji Majiiro!" She waved her MagiStick about her head and transformed into a Formula 1 Race Car, similar to those that had mostly piled up on the sides. Houka began zooming around the track, and Sleipnir, who had spotted the pink Fairy symbol on her hood, took chase in his chariot. The boys stood on, dumbfounded.

Houka picked up speed until she had lapped Sleipnir's chariot completely, and activated another spell as she rounded the curve. "Maaji Maji Majika! Mahou Dai Henshin!" F1 Houka drove through a pink Mahou Circle, transforming into the Majin MagiFairy. The sprightly sprite fluttered its wings and snuck up behind Sleipnir, extending a hand forward and grabbing him by his tail, which also happened to be his sword. Sleipnir, surprised by the sudden removal of his tail-sword, stumbled off his chariot and stood facing Houka, lance and shield in hand. He sent out bolts of electricity, but Houka dodged them with graceful ease.

"Silly," Houka posed happily, "I know your weakness!"

"What are you talking about?"

Sleipnir saw his own sword glow alight with pink energy in Houka's hands, "Houka-chan Come From Behind Slash!" Sleipnir shrunk down to human size by force, only to meet with Kai, Satoru and Eiji ready to deal the final blows.

Satoru had already donned the Acceltector and called for his Bouken Javelin. Eiji had the SagaSpear in hand, and Kai had his MagiStick Sword. Three attacks from three different directions struck the knight. The first two removed his weapons. The third removed him.

"Fire Slash!"

"Saga Slash!"

"Bouken Javelin! Javelin Catastrophe!"

MagiFairy shrunk down to Houka, who landed between the boys and struck her determined pose. Another of the Hades Gods had been defeated. The only one alive at this point was Drake.

"Who is handling Drake?" Kai asked.

"Satoru, don't you usually have Zuban with you?" Eiji asked.

"That answers that question," Satoru replied, "Zuban's with Sphinx and Vancuria. He insisted that he go."

"You can speak Zuban?" Houka asked, leaning into the Boukenger leader.

"Sure, can't you?" Satoru joked.

Sleipnir's soul, like the others', was collected.

In the Quester's headquarters, Sleipnir's other horse had been raised to his front legs, his hind legs modified to become a pair of arms. A new lance was being created from his tail and head, and Quester Robo Knight was being slowly lowered into the new gestalt. Kiba watched as Rei carefully maneuvered the giant robo into the horse, creating an unholy union of machine and technology never seen before. Once Quester Robo Knight had locked itself firmly into place, the head of the horse revealed a menacing, demonic head contained just beneath the horse's lower jaw. A Madou Circle lit up beneath the new formation, and the Gordom Engine located within Quester Robo Knight began to spin wildly.

"YES!" Gai cheered, "Quester Robo Kaiser…the formation is complete!"


	5. The Fall of the Absolute God

Sphinx, her bazooka firmly strapped to her wrist, Titan, his lightning staff in hand, Vancuria, armed with crossbow and gun, and Zuban, the golden swordman, stood on the four sides of Drake, the last of the six Gods sent by Kiba. Drake's armor would be difficult to pierce, but they were stronger than he was by a great amount. Vancuria turned to Sphinx, asking her for a strategy. 

"The back of his neck is his weak point," Sphinx instructed, "aim for the neck!"

"Zubaaaaaan!" Zuban said, holding his arms in a muscled pose. He turned to Sphinx. "Zuban."

"Why I'd never!" Vancuria gasped, "What's with you, Zuban?"

"Zuban?" he questioned, "ZUBAN!" Zuban spun his chestplate once more, transforming from swordman to sword. Vancuria materialized her old weapons away in favor of the legendary golden sword of Lemuria. Drake laughed deeply, and released a wave of flame from his mouth.

Vancuria was completely engulfed by the flames, but her immortality and Zuban's indestructibility created a strong protector. Vancuria stepped out of the flames, absorbing them into the large green circular jewel on Zuban's chest. "Flaming…" she commandeered the sword with all the expertise of Satoru or Natsuki, "Golden…SLASH!" Zuban was swept through the air as the fire that had built up inside him was released in a flare stronger than Drake's original assault.

"Zu-ban-ban-ban-ban-BAN!" he screamed in rage. Drake's armor was burned, but not destroyed. Vancuria split into Nai and Mea, and Zuban transformed into his DaiKenJin form. The vampire girls flew away from the battle, a black wind propelling them upwards. Zuban stood the defense, kneeling down as Sphinx charged her bazooka.

"Sage Cannon!" she declared, golden energy exploding forward from the lion's mouth. Drake batted it away with his wings, but Sphinx was unharmed. She briefly adjusted her glasses and looked skyward. Nai and Mea had drawn their crossbow and gun once more; Titan stood on a nearby cliffside with his lightning-bolt-tipped lance out. He gave a low, barely audible growl. Everything was set.

"Heaven's Bolt!" Titan rotated his staff in a full circle, sparks of electricity flashing across his hair and down to the ends of the weapon. As the electricity continued to grow, it took on the form of a Mahou Circle itself, which quickly condensed into a ball of electric light that he shoved off towards Drake like a batter. Drake opened his mouth and clamped his teeth around the ball, only to find his mouth unable to close. Sparks flew down his body, leaving him paralyzed.

"NOW!" Sphinx yelled.

"Madou Arrow!"

"Gattling Bomber!"

Nai launched five arrows with a black aura, their silver tips shining in the slowly setting sun. Four of the arrows hit Drake's arms and legs, starting to slip under his skin. Drake, doubled over in pain, ascended to his next level of power. His neck extended and wings sprouted. Nai's final arrow pierced his neck and Mea's bullets clipped his wings. He let out an unearthly draconian howl as Zuban, charging ahead like a golden blur, leapt into the air.

"ZU-BAAAAAN!" Zuban delivered a powerful kick to the back of Drake's neck with his sharpened leg. The DaiKenJin leapt into the air, bouncing off the dragon's head, transformed into sword form and, by swinging himself through the air, propelled Drake right into the finishing blast of Sphinx's cannon. Zuban assumed human form and Nai and Mea converged to Vancuria as the group, Titan included, struck a victorious pose at the bottom of the cliff.

Drake's soul, in the shape of a green dragon, hovered into the Gordom Engine in the hands of Gai, who had been standing upon the cliff. As the sun vanished and the first spot of darkness hit the valley, Kiba ascended from the shadows. "The traitors," he growled, "I should kill you now and add your souls to my collective!" A wolfish howl filled the night sky, "But I have something better in mind. Titan, tell me…does HE look familiar?!" Kiba laughed menacingly, as did Gai.

Something rather like a red squid was produced from Kiba's miniature void. He threw it from his hands out onto the battlefield. An explosion of red light and black darkness spread across the city as an armored, tentacled being, missing one eye and one tooth, with long tendrils for his fingers, arose from the depths and returned again. "Within me is darkness," he announced in a deep, petrifying voice, "I am the Absolute God…N. Ma."

"N. Ma…" Titan shuddered, "I still have the scars from when he was born within me."

"Titan, we should hide," said a panicked Sphinx, "He knows we're traitors to Infershia! GO!"

Nai grabbed Sphinx by the shoulders, and Mea did the same with Titan. In a swirl of dark bats, the four had vanished, leaving only Zuban to stand against the Absolute God. Not for long. On the cliff to his left and the cliff to his right, two waves of light shone down. Within them stood armored heroes, their weapons drawn. The Legend Magiranger and the Boukenger leapt down. Satoru instructed Zuban to remain with Eiji, Smoky and Hikaru for the time being. They had a battle they had to get to.

"We could use MagiKing!" Kai said excitedly.

"MagiKing, are you an idiot?" Tsubasa said caustically, "Only MagiLegend has enough power to take on N. Ma."

"That would've been my second choice," Kai shrugged, "Nii-chan! Nee-chan!"

"Right!"

Kai dialed "3" on his DialRod, the sound of a phoenix's cry echoing over the landscape. "Maaji Golu Majuulu!" A Legend Circle passed over his head and transformed him into a beautiful phoenix with red plumage, fire spreading off the tips of his wings. His head was gold and his eyes were blue – he had become MagiFireBird, a Majuu of legend.

Tsubasa, Urara, Houka and Makito dialed "4" at the same time, chanting their spell in unison. "Maaji Jiruma Golu Gogoolu!" From four ends of the Legend Circle, in four different poses, their bodies converged into one and took on the shape of MagiLion, a golden-maned, white-furred beast with claws that could slash through anything. The second of the two legendary Majuu towered over the field, ready to fight N. Ma with any and all tactics.

"If they're calling for the big guns, so should we," Satoru took out his Accelular, "Spread formation for the first strike, and then converge. Commander! Carrier! Fighter! Attacker! Roader! Gougou Voyager…" he pressed the Hasshin Shift button and rolled the Accelular along his arm, "UNDOCK!"

Beneath the surface of the ocean, the alarms were sounding. SGS' battleship, Gougou Voyager, the pinnacle of technology, began to rise on its platform to the surface. It breached the waters of the sea, its many cannons pointed in the direction of N. Ma. Gougou Voyager rolled onto the land as its pilots, Bouken Drivers in hand, leapt into the cockpits, labeled 14 to 18, and grabbed hold of their steering wheels. In an instant, Gougou Voyager split into three aerial craft – Commander, Fighter and Attacker – and two ground craft – Carrier and Roader. The Voyager air squad flew beside MagiFireBird, and the Voyager ground squad rolled up beside MagiLion. Satoru snapped his fingers and issued the command.

"ATTACK!"

MagiFireBird screeched a call of approval.

N. Ma extended his tentacles forward, trying to ensnare the firebird as it swooped through the sky. MagiFireBird flapped its wings, sending down a barrage of flame that set N. Ma's black, bony outer shell aflame. Gougou Fighter launched a barrage of blue pulses from its multitude of cannons, cutting off the tentacles where they originated, and Gougou Attacker darted to the back to do the same. Satoru charged Gougou Commander's jets, taking it higher and higher into the sky to analyze N. Ma's magic. It was Commander's specialty to distribute strategy and information to the rest of the Voyager fleet.

Roader drove up the cliff's side, turning it into a ramp of sorts for MagiLion to ascend. Carrier kept N. Ma at bay by firing a barrage of lasers at his legs, but the distraction could only last for so long. Once the path had been cleared, Sakura gave a thumbs-up to MagiLion, who responded with a loud and mighty roar. MagiLion charged down the cliff and leapt into the air, golden energy covering its right claw. The claw scraped across N. Ma's face, knocking the armor off his head. The Absolute God stumbled back, and opened his mouth.

Gougou Commander's database told Satoru what that meant. He spoke into his Accelular in an instant. "Everyone!" he said, "He's trying to absorb our power. Activate formation!"

"Roger!" The five Boukenger placed their hands to the center of their Bouken Drivers, pressing down as if honking the horn. As one, they spoke the words that would bring the greatest fighter in SGS' fleet to the battlefield. They were calling for the big guns.

"Chouzetsu Gougou Gattai! VOYAGER FORMATION!"

At that exact moment, MagiFireBird flew up to the path Sakura had flattened out and began creating rings of fire with its wings. MagiLion began its charge down the cliff, leaping through the rings with a ringing sound, until it finally met MagiFireBird. The phoenix clipped to its back as MagiLion rose to its hind legs, exchanging its claws for hands and calling forth the Screw Calibur with the spell "Jii Golu Jijiru."

"Maaji Jiruma Golu Jingajin! Densetsu Gasshin! MagiLegend!"

Fighter split in two and attached to the sides of Roader, which itself separated in half. The arms flew into the sky as Carrier's pneumatic engines lifted it vertically, Gougou Attacker latching onto the chest as the already-formed arms connected to the sides. Commander straightened its backside up at a 45 degree angle, landing on the formation's head, which immediately clanged its steamroller fists together and stood proudly against a raging waterfall.

"DaiVoyager! Gattai complete! First Gear, In!"

DaiVoyager and MagiLegend stood side-by-side, leaving N. Ma completely shocked. He wasn't sure what DaiVoyager was supposed to be, but he knew he could sap the magic out of MagiLegend and defeat at least one of them. N. Ma opened his mouth, absorbing the magic directly from MagiLion's head, which now formed MagiLegend's chest. The Ozu siblings struggled, backing out of the magical vacuum, when suddenly it stopped to a halt.

"Voyager Cannon!" Every individual cannon on DaiVoyager's body had turned in N. Ma's direction, unleashing powerful blasts of every strength towards him. He let out an unearthly roar from the blasts that struck his exposed brain. MagiLegend walked behind him, striking him in the back with a Fire Tornado. N. Ma was starting to collapse, his body breaking into orbs of red and black magic. Gai, on the dark cliff below, gathered those magical orbs into his Gordom Engine still, laughing as the propeller spun in his hands.

"Hyper Charge!"

"Magical Climax!"

DaiVoyager's wheel on its chest began to spin, as did its steamroller hands. The pedestals the Legend Magiranger sat in lit up in bright lights, their DialRods being moved as one to unleash the attack.

"Adventure…DOUBLE SCREW!"

"Maaji Jiruma Golu Gojika! FIRE SLASH!"

The left steamroller fist pounded N. Ma in his brain. The right one struck him in his eye. "Why does my eating not affect you?" N. Ma growled, "Why am I not taking in your magic?"

"You can't absorb magic…" Satoru started.

"…if we don't have any!" Sakura finished.

Both of DaiVoyager's fists were jamming N. Ma's mouth, healing the Legend Magiranger back to full strength. MagiLegend rose the Screw Calibur above its head, shooting out fireballs and slicing through N. Ma's back. He exploded, and his soul disintegrated into the red and black orbs it had been previously. Kiba was furious, and drew his fanged sword.

"FALL!" he screamed, "Ashu Dark Fang Slash!"

A crescent of black energy shot from the sword, shorting out DaiVoyager's systems, knocking the Ozu siblings out of MagiLegend, and forced the four bystanders – Eiji, Hikaru, Zuban, and Smoky – off the cliff. Smoky was now in his lamp, Zuban in sword form, and Hikaru and Eiji both out of transformation. The twelve regrouped. Kiba leapt down, his sword pulsating with the same energy it had just had before. He reached into his miniature void once more, calling out the remaining fighters to his aid.

"GORGON!" the snake-woman materialized in green light.

"DAGON!" a red flash signaled his entrance.

"Gai! Rei! Get down here!" Rei teleported in as Kiba and his followers stood in the center of the valley. "Do you honestly think you can take us on? I've faced all kinds throughout the years – Saints, Magicians, Ashu Watchers…Adventurers. I didn't come all this way and build an army just to lose!"

He looked behind him. The twelve had vanished, and now stood on top of the cliff. Six Magiranger and six Boukenger, all in a row. MagiPhones, Accelulars, a GripPhone and a GoGo Changer were drawn, ready to be used. Hikaru reached for a MagiTicket as Kai and Satoru led their respective teams into the upcoming battle. They were going to stop at nothing.

"Let's go!" Kai yelled.

"Attack!" Satoru snapped his fingers.

It was time.


	6. We Are Super Sentai!

"Heavenly Saints, grant us the power of magic!" Five MagiPhones, wand tips out, were pointed towards the heavens. The Ozu siblings stood at their respective Mahou Circle points, Kai in front, with Hikaru in the center. "Mahou Henshin!" 

"Tenkuu Henshin!"

"Maaji Maji…MAJIIRO!"

"Goolu Golu…GOLUDIIRO!"

A Mahou Circle descended above them, covering them in their armor. Avatars of their Saints briefly shone behind them before their helmets formed. On the other side of the cliff, the Accelulars and GoGo Changer were activated, the power of the Parallel Engines flowing through the six's bodies to form their suits. In formation, they announced their names to Kiba.

"Burning Flame Element! Red Magician, MagiRed!" Kai was surrounded by a wall of fire.

"Galloping Thunder Element! Yellow Magician, MagiYellow!" Lightning struck behind Tsubasa, volts of electricity spreading across his suit.

"Shaking Water Element! Blue Magician, MagiBlue!" A splash of water rose from beneath Urara.

"Blowing Wind Element! Pink Magician, MagiPink!" Wind blew around Houka, rustling her cape in the breeze.

"Roaring Ground Element! Green Magician, MagiGreen!" The earth split beneath him, rocks rising upward.

"Shining Sun Element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine!" The sun's light shone down, illuminating the golden armor covering his suit.

"Overflowing courage turns into magic! Mahou Sentai…MAGIRANGER!" A Mahou Circle appeared behind them in a flash of light as they struck their united pose.

"Fiery Adventurer, BoukenRed!" Fire spread at Satoru's feet.

"Fast Adventurer, BoukenBlack!" Masumi felt his body pick up speed as he landed upon the earth.

"High Adventurer, BoukenBlue!" Wind blew around Souta as his headlights turned on.

"Strong Adventurer, BoukenYellow!" Boulders rose around Natsuki as she struck her muscle flex pose.

"Deep Adventurer, BoukenPink!" A torrent of water shot up from beneath the ground around Sakura.

"Dazzling Adventurer, BoukenSilver!" Eiji's sirens roared as the red lights illuminated his suit.

"Endless Bouken Spirits! Gougou Sentai…BOUKENGER!" The Boukenger compass spun outward behind them, spreading a white light across the cliff.

"The courage to find it…" Kai said.

"…the spirits of adventure!" Satoru added.

"We are…SUPER SENTAI!" Behind the group, a Mahou Circle spiraled out, except now the Boukenger Compass formed the center where the "M" once was. An explosion of colored light and flame rose up behind the twelve. Satoru snapped his fingers, and the group split to begin their attack. They knew which targets to take – especially Eiji. He'd put up with Gai and Rei's terror for too long.

Dagon shot a triad beam of red, spiraling light from his trident, narrowly missing Makito as he swung overhead on a vine. Makito leapt to the ground, clanging his MagiStick Axe in Dagon's trident. Green and red sparks crackled between the two. Dagon broke the grip. He reared his arm back and reached for Makito, using the same stabbing move that had finished every creature who dared to cross his path. "Fall, mortal!" he roared, "A world of darkness will be mine!"

"Maji Maaji!" Makito growled. Green energy surged from the ground bulking him into a muscled figure strong enough to grab Dagon's trident by its outer spears and rip the head from the staff. With a single punch, he sent the fishman flying into Masumi, who was waiting with his Radial Hammer out.

"Slipstream Hammer!" Masumi leapt high into the air, spinning his hammer around until it became a blur, slamming Dagon over the head, jettisoning him back to Earth once more. Makito wrapped a vine around Dagon, but he broke free by sending sparks through the leafy tendrils, unleashing a hailstorm of scales from his body. The glowing red plates covered Makito's body and buried Masumi.

"I win! N. Ma is avenged!" Dagon laughed. The scales started to glow. He saw green light flash from within as Makito uttered "Maaji Maji Maji Majiiro!" The rock plates had fused into the Rock Armor that had taken the place of the MagiMuscles, leaving him stronger than before. A constant red glow surrounded the armor. Masumi hammered his way out of the scale pile, leaping into the air with his Survibuster. He launched a shot to Dagon's eyes as Makito slammed the fish with his DialRod. Dagon careened into the cliff and exploded as the boys posed on their victory.

Sakura, Natsuki, Houka and Urara grouped near the water's edge to fight Gorgon, who was more than content to face the girls. Sakura, being sub-Chief, gave the commands to the rest. "Urara, fight from a distance with me. Natsuki, Houka, take her directly. Use whatever tactics necessary!"

"Roger!" All responded.

Gorgon shot a flash of light forward from her reflective shield. Houka leapt into the air and transformed into a mirror, shielding Natsuki from the blast. The snake woman retaliated by launching a snake like a whip, one that wound around Natsuki's body, binding her tight and close to Gorgon. She was close to Gorgon's chest, and the strain of the snake caused her to drop her mirror. The mirror transformed back into Houka, who bent down to pick up her MagiStick. The snake shot out from around Natsuki and lunged towards Houka.

Houka spun around with great timing, grabbing the snake by its mouth and unwinding Natsuki. "Natsuki-chan!" she said, "Watch what Houka can do! JIRUMA MAJIKA!" Pink flame, as this was technically a Red Magic spell (she'd learned a few in her time in Kai's body), surrounded the snake. The creature had a look of pain and shock on its face as it transformed into a leathery whip with a pink fairy crystal on the end. Houka smirked and charged ahead.

"Pink Storm Whirlwind!"

Houka snapped the whip to the ground, sending sharp crescents of air at Gorgon. Cracks appeared in her reflecting shield and left cuts in her body, venom starting to drip out. Natsuki equipped her Bucket Scoopers, unleashing an attack of her own. "Scooper Phantom!" The shield shattered, leaving Gorgon all but powerless. Sakura, with her Survibuster, and Urara with her MagiStick, unleashed a barrage of pink and blue energy bolts that marked her body further. Gorgon spit venom towards the girls, but they combined their Suvibusters and MagiSticks for a final assault.

"Parallel Fantastic Crash!"

Two small laser bursts converged with the pink tornado and blue wind, forming a powerful wave that crashed over Gorgon. She screamed as the girls posed on their victory. Houka struck her "pose of determination". Natsuki, for fun, decided to try it too. Sakura snapped her fingers. "Mission complete!" She spoke into her Accelular, informing Chief that her mission was done.

"We're handling Gai and Rei," Satoru replied, "Souta and Tsubasa are here too. Look up whatever you can on the Key of Infershia…" his voice sounded as if in struggle, "We're not winning this time."

He was right. Rei had retained control of his gunblade while Gai had decided to use Lunagel's staff for his own purposes once more. Satoru held his Surviblade in one hand and the Bouken Javelin in the other. Kai activated the spell "Jii Jii Jijiru", equipping the red-and-gold MagiPunch gloves on his hands. Tsubasa called for his MagiStick Crossbow, and Souta for his Survibuster Sniper Mode. Gai, his Gordom Engine rotating, launched a green Madou Circle from the end of the Key of Infershia. Kai swung his fist at the seal, shattering it to pieces. The four split off to fight the Questers.

Rei shot long yellow bolts of electricity towards Souta and Tsubasa, the Yellow Magician countering with a few of his own thunderbolts. One of the bolts struck Rei directly between the eyes; he stumbled backwards, unleashing a further volley of shots that Souta ducked and rolled away from with ease. Souta took cover behind a rock, aiming carefully with his Sniper.

Tsubasa, his cape spreading out, leapt off the top of that same rock and roared "Yellow Thunder!" just as Souta hit Rei in his knees. In a last ditch attempt, Rei roared a lion-like howl as waves of yellow energy radiated out from his Gordom Engine. Tsubasa found himself suddenly grounded; Souta was unharmed. His Neo Parallel Engine was designed to withstand it. With one final blue burst, Souta temporarily knocked Rei out. As long as the Gordom Engine kept spinning, though, he was still alive…

"Maji Maji Maji Majika!" Kai chanted the spell's syllables in quick succession, "Red Fire!" He gripped the handle of his MagiStick Sword in his right hand as he flew forward, a bright red flame enveloping him and spreading out into a sort of flaming plumage around his body. He spiraled towards Gai, breaking through the Madou Circle barrier the Quester had put up around him. Kai barreled upward, turning his sword's point directly toward the ground.

"Double Red Zone Crash!" Satoru could feel his feet running across the ground, friction accelerating him to even faster speeds. The Surviblade and Bouken Javelin were placed across his body as he, at mach speed, slashed across Gai's upper body. A bright red X shone over his armored form, just narrowly avoiding the Gordom Engine. Gai screamed in pain, dropping the Key of Infershia. Satoru quickly tossed out a collection card as he exchanged his weapons for Zuban.

"Phoenix Spiral!"

"Golden Slash!"

The tip of Kai's MagiStick Sword pierced Gai's head, and Satoru slashed across him with the silver edge of Zuban. Gai stumbled over to Rei and the two teleported away, preparing the next phase of their master plan. In Rei's hand was the lone Gordom Engine. Gorgon and Dagon's energies had been added to it. This Engine was the crux of their plans…because they knew what was coming to Kiba.

MagiShine and BoukenSilver were challenging Kiba in the shadowed cave hidden within the cliff. Kiba blended into the darkness – they sought to illuminate it. Hikaru held his MagiLamp Buster close, keeping it pointed in front of him despite not seeing his target. Eiji changed the SagaSniper into the SagaSpear, activating its metal detector ability. "Search Start!" the Spear echoed, beeping increasingly faster until it stopped against the wall, between two jagged rock formations. Kiba opened his mouth, lunging towards the two with sharp teeth.

Hikaru fired a blast directly into his mouth, leaving him visible and shocked. Eiji called out "Saga Slash!" and left a glowing blue gash on his chest. Kiba held his hands outward, sending tendrils of darkness forth. Hikaru swung his cape around, fending off the tentacles with a swing. Kiba was battered with the heavy cloth, quickly growing weaker. Eiji activated the sirens in his suit.

Red lights flashed and a deafening signal reverberated through the cave, sending the bats that had been resting flying amok. Kiba ducked and dodged, but the sharp claws and sharp teeth of the bats left him with small marks across his body. As the Ashu Overlord let out a mighty howl, preparing for his final attack, Eiji and Hikaru stood side by side, aiming their guns in his direction.

"Luuma Golu Gojika!" Hikaru rubbed the lamp, Smoky taking notice, "Smoky Shining Attack!"

"SagaSniper!" Eiji could feel the power of Gougou Fire's Neo Parallel Engine flowing through every metallic fiber of his suit, all gathering in the barrel of the Sniper, "Sniper Gattling!"

"Kagayaki Kaze Flash!" the heroes yelled together. A spinning Boukenger compass burst ahead, Smoky flying through it and beginning to spiral himself. The magical cat left one deep slash across Kiba's body, then two, then three, flying back to the lamp as Hikaru and Eiji spoke "Checkmate!" together. Kiba fell to the ground, his spirit beginning to dissolve.

"The brightness…the light…" were his dying words, spoken with a raspy tongue and a low growl, "…I was outshone…by a Takaoka…and a Saint. I will have my revenge!" With that, Kiba exploded. Hikaru and Eiji dashed from the cave to find the others grouped together. A low rumbling was starting to quake on the horizon. The footsteps that could only be made by a giant robot.

"It's another Quester Robo," Eiji declared, the veins in his hand starting to show through his spandex, "and something feels different about this one…Dark Magic is present within it. Prepare yourselves."


	7. Jet Power On!

"Gougou Vehicles, launch!" Satoru yelled. 

"SGS Rescue, launch!" Eiji added, flipping his Gougou Changer.

"MagiMajin!" Kai called.

"MagiTicket!" Hikaru punched the card, "Golu Goolu Luludo!"

"Mahou Dai Henshin!" the core Magiranger entered the code 1-0-7 into their MagiPhones, "Maaji Maji Majika!"

-Hasshin Shift On!- -Dump- -Formula- -Gyro- -Dozer- -Marine- -Jet- -Fire- -Aider- -Police- -Go! GO!!-

The red dump truck, blue helicopter, black racecar, yellow bulldozer, white submarine and crimson jet rolled and flew onto the site of the battle while Gougou Fire, Aider and Police zoomed in along the cliffside. A dimensional portal opened, golden rails laying themselves down in rapid succession. The gold-and-blue Travelion rolled forward, its steam whistle sounding across the valley. Everyone boarded their vehicles, Satoru opting for the Jet instead of Dump. Meanwhile, the Magiranger were engulfed by five glowing Mahou Circles.

As the circles passed over their bodies, their entire forms changed into metallic mythological creatures known as MagiMajin. Makito's was the largest and Houka the smallest, with the remaining three about equal in size.

"MagiTaurus!"

"MagiFairy!"

"MagiMermaid!"

"MagiGaruda!"

"MagiPhoenix!"

"MagiMajin on stage!"

The gathering of vehicles and Majin stood silent as Quester Robo Kaiser approached. It stomped onto the scene, and its appearance, shadowed by the setting sun, sent Houka into shivers. She retreated behind Makito's back, hoping it would soon be over.

Quester Robo Kaiser was primarily black, with silver and purple accents. One of Sleipnir's horses had been forcibly transformed into a body, with the Quester Robo Knight inserting itself in the same way Wolzard or MagiPhoenix had. In the place of the Eye of N. Ma, a large Gordom Engine spun at the center of Quester Robo Knight's chest, and the head beneath the steed's own bore some resemblance to Gai. Quester Robo Kaiser called for the Quester Javelin, slashing a wave of dark magic across the field. The Vehicles' systems began to spin wildly out of control, Travelion's engine heated up far too high, and the MagiMajin fell onto their backs.

"It's not over yet!" Gai laughed from the cockpit, "We were saving this for later!" He pulled out the Gordom Engine in which he'd gathered the souls of the Pantheon, and tossed it into the cave. A ghostly version of Gaja's voice – "Gedom Godom!" echoed through the cave as a cloud of black energy shot past the two teams and formed itself in the air into the shape of Kiba. The Gordom Engine rotated forth silver energy until it created a metallic armored version of Kiba, who now stood high and mighty above the others. He was about the same height as Quester Robo Kaiser, but his new mechanical features served only to make him more menacing.

"The Ashu Overlord!" he howled, "Quester Kiba!"

MagiFairy, gathering her courage, leapt off the back of MagiTaurus and transformed into a pink soccer-ball like object known as the Magiren Ball. MagiTaurus hit her in the side like a baseball with his axe, passing her off to MagiMermaid and MagiGaruda, who, after a tail hit and a wing toss, sent her flying through the air. MagiPhoenix leapt into the air, performing a backwards somersault kick.

"Magiren Shoot!"

Kiba grabbed the Magiren Ball in his hands, squeezing it. It looked like the air was deflating. Houka's screams could be heard. She transformed back into MagiFairy, narrowly escaping his clutches. That was the only cute they needed. Standing in formation, the five MagiMajin moved their arms and chanted the spell that would call forth the greatest power they could.

"Maaji Jiruma Maji Jinga! Majin Gattai!" Taurus formed the body, Mermaid the legs, Garuda the wings, and Fairy and Phoenix the chestplate. The King Calibur was summoned as MagiKing spread its wings, standing on a Mahou Circle. "MagiKing! Number One!" With a tip of its hat, the king of the Majin took into the air. Satoru nodded. They knew what they had to do.

-Gattai Shift On!- -Dump- -Formula- -Gyro- -Dozer- -Marine- -Bouken Formation!-

-Gattai Shift On!- -Fire- -Aider- -Police- -Siren Formation!"

"Mahou Henge!" Hikaru punched a MagiTicket, "Goo Goo Goludiiro!"

The five Gougou Vehicles assembled into their combined state. Once Formula had driven up the Dump's back and created the chestplate and Gyro had formed the helmet, the completed formation stood against a cliff with the Gou Picker and Gou Scooper held to its sides. "DaiBouken! Gattai complete! First Gear, In!"

At the same time, Aider and Police attached to the sides of SirenBuilder and the five cars of Travelion moved into position. "Jacking Up!" Eiji called as he raised the lever, pneumatically pushing SirenBuilder to its feet. The engine of Travelion landed firmly in the chestplate as a cloud of steam shot out above it. Eiji and Hikaru's mechas stood side-by-side.

"SirenBuilder! Gattai complete! First Gear, In!"

"Mahou Tetsujin Travelion!"

"Everyone!" Satoru called, "I'll offer backup from the air. MagiKing, DaiBouken, fight Kiba. Travelion, Builder, you handle the Quester Robo. ATTACK!"

"Roger!" the Boukenger replied.

"YEAH!" Kai cheered.

DaiBouken merged the Gou Scooper and Gou Picker into the Gougou Ken immediately, slashing the sword against Kiba. The Ashu Overlord absorbed some of the Parallel Engine's energy, growing slightly larger in size. Stepping back, the Boukenger performed an Adventure Drive. On the other side of Kiba, a Mahou Slash was done by the King Calibur. A flash of silver and a flash of gold struck Kiba, but the Gordom Engine kept absorbing power.

"FOOLS!" Kiba laughed, "The souls of the Pantheon give me new life! I can absorb your attacks with as much ease!" Silver energy spun out from his chest, draining power from DaiBouken and delivering a sharp shock of pain to MagiKing. In retaliation, the Ozu siblings held their staffs in sync, tracing out a Mahou Circle on the ground. Several smaller, silver versions of the King Calibur were summoned from the ground, hovering in the air for a few seconds before turning the points of their blades towards Kiba.

"Phantom Illusion!" The multiple blades scratched Kiba's armor, leaving him disoriented just long enough for DaiBouken to slam the Gou Picker into a particularly large one. Gougou Jet flew overhead, shooting round after round of lasers at the cracks. Kiba absorbed all the power into his Engine, healing himself, knocking the mecha to the ground, and growing in size.

"Chief!" Sakura asked as she looked up at Kiba, who now towered over them, "What do we do?"

"Don't worry," Satoru replied, "I've got a plan."

Travelion, Smoky constantly manning the controls, and SirenBuilder, Eiji clutching the controls of his Bouken Driver, advanced towards Quester Robo Kaiser. The new robot held the Quester Javelin horizontally, creating the symbol of the Eastern Ashu out of dark magic. Kaiser slashed it towards the two assisting mecha. Eiji moved SirenBuilder's arms up and called out "Knuckle Vulcan!" Aider and Police unleashed a barrage of red and yellow lasers, shattering the seal and hitting the shoulders of Quester Robo.

"Piston Punch!" Travelion barreled through, swinging its metal fists one after the other, mercilessly pounding on Quester Robo Kaiser. Gai and Rei were rocked, but not defeated. The shoulder panels of Kaiser opened up to reveal twin cannons, personally included at Rei's request. They fired back a barrage of dark magic shots. Travelion was on the verge of defeat, but Eiji had another plan.

"Aider! Police!" he yelled, "ATTACK!" Quickly turning the dial of his GoGo Changer until the numbers "6" and "8" flashed, respectively, he followed it up with a call of "Gougou Busou!"

-Drill, Mixer! Power On!- spoke the Changer.

Aider and Police rotated their front halves around, returning to their original shapes. They disconnected from Gougou Fire as Drill snapped onto the right and Mixer to the left. "SirenBuilder Drill and Mixer!" Eiji spoke. Following his orders, Aider and Police soared off into the sky, continuing to fire their weaponry at the stunned Kaiser. A lone blast struck Kaiser's hand, the Quester Javelin dropping to the ground. Travelion lowered its body, the whistle aimed directly at Quester Robo Knight within. Gai and Rei couldn't move out of the way in time.

"Steam Bazooka!" The force of the steam was just powerful enough to force Sleipnir's horse out of its transformed state, leaving only the weakened Quester Robo Knight in its place. SirenBuilder lifted its left arm and pushed the water cannon on its head forward.

"Agitation Shoot!" A powerful blast of water shot from the helmet and a spray of cement from the left arm, both of them covering Quester Robo Knight from its feet up.

"Destruction Fire!" Travelion unleashed flames, solidifying the Hyper Concrete into an unbreakable stronghold around Knight.

"Penetration Bomber!" SirenBuilder thrust its right arm forward, breaking through the cement and the robot. Gai and Rei ejected themselves in time to keep living and fight another day as the two mecha stood in declaration of their victory. Gai and Rei, however, remained to be dealt with another day.

Kiba unleashed a wave of black hellfire from his mouth, only stopping when a volley of shots from Gougou Jet blocked his throat. In this brief second, Satoru contacted the others over his Accelular, informing them of the plan. "Makino modified Jet so that it could combine with DaiBouken. We need to take him out from the sky. It's the only way to be at his level. How much power do we have in the engines?"

"Barely enough for one more Adventure Drive," Sakura replied.

"Chief! Help us!" Natsuki panicked.

"Akashi!" Masumi yelled, "This had better work!"

"Of course it will," Souta said calmly, "Chief always has a plan."

"Gougou Busou!" Satoru pressed the Gattai button on his Accelular, "Jet, descend!"

-Jet Power On!-

DaiBouken held the Gougou Ken horizontally as it jumped into the air, landing on top of the Jet. Satoru kept the controls steady as the riding DaiBouken was turned at an upward angle, falling off the Jet and into the atmosphere. Gougou Jet took a sharp nosedive, swooping up at DaiBouken's back as it clipped on, and their Parallel Engines combined into a greater force. Satoru grabbed his Bouken Driver and transferred to his center seat in the cockpit of DaiBouken as the new formation took its place in the sky, the clouds parting to reveal the sun behind it.

"DaiBouken Jet! Gattai complete! First Gear, In!"

Below, MagiKing spread its wings, freeing itself from the darkness around it. A golden beam of light fired from the King Calibur, creating a Mahou Circle in the sky. "Maaji Jiruma Maji Majika!" chanted the Magiranger. MagiKing took to the sky, flying alongside DaiBouken Jet. The Boukenger spun the Gougou Ken around in the clouds, a spinning compass shining within them. Satoru and Kai pushed their teams onward, their target being Kiba's face.

"Tenkuu Mahou Slash!"

"Flying Adventure Drive!"

A white slash of energy from DaiBouken and a rainbow one from MagiKing, the Majin ruler cutting through a golden seal, flew across Kiba's face, striking his eyes. The Ashu Overlord howled in pain, but his Gordom Engine continued spinning, healing the wounds with the hiss of burning steel and a demonic fire. It was than that things became apparently clear. The Gordom Engine was where they needed to strike. All nodded in agreement.

"You will not touch the life of Hell itself!" Kiba growled, "You will perish before that!" Red energy surrounded the globe on his chest that housed the Engine, and ghostly visions of N. Ma's tentacles aimed for the two mecha. Their respective blades cut through, but the tentacles reformed. N. Ma's body may have perished in DaiVoyager and MagiLegend's attack, but his soul would be tougher to exterminate.

"One…more…time…" Sakura pushed forward on her Driver, "We can do this!"

"We must do this!" Urara added.

"Our future's depending on it," Tsubasa said breathily, "BOUKENGER!"

"Yes, Tsubasa?" Souta asked.

"We need to combine our powers if we're going to win!"

"It's that easy?" Houka questioned.

"If we fight as one, we're unbeatable!" Makito said.

"Then we'll do just that," Satoru finished, "Begin attack, then combine! GO! GO!"

DaiBouken Jet traced out a large Boukenger compass in the sky, the power of its six Parallel Engines flowing through the tempered steel. MagiKing shot another beam of light forward, materializing it into a Mahou Circle. Flames flared and wings flapped as the two aerial fighters took a crossed path, heading directly for the other's circle. DaiBouken Jet launched itself through the Mahou Circle, a gold and iridescent light surrounding it. MagiKing was engulfed in a silvery-white aura when it pierced the compass.

"Maaji Maji Jinga Majika!" the Ozu siblings yelled, "Mahou Adventure Slash!"

"Gougou Magical Drive!" the Boukenger called.

MagiKing and DaiBouken Jet flew together, becoming a gold-and-silver helix-shaped spiral of energy. Their force pierced the protective shield around Quester Kiba's Gordom Engine. One powerful slash split the left side of the blade, the other the right. The swords cut the circular edges of the Engine, shattering it into many parts. The mecha burst out of Kiba's back, the liquid souls of the Pantheon spilling out of him and vanishing upon contact with the air. With his final breath, Kiba screamed to the figheters.

"The Ashu live on in the Takaoka descendant! WE WILL NOT DIE!" As the last syllable exited his mouth, he shattered into black-and-silver bits, exploding where he stood. DaiBouken Jet and MagiKing descended to the ground, standing beside SirenBuilder and Travelion.

Back at SGS, Makino, Mandora Boy, Miyuki and Isamu, Nai and Mea, Zuban, and Sphinx were celebrating in joyous calls. One, however, was not joining in the festivities. Titan sat on the couch, looking towards Mr. Voice. "If the last thing I see of this world is this day," he said, "I want it to be something beautiful. Sphinx…?"

"Yes?" Sphinx asked.

"I'd like to see the lowering of the Gates of Infershia. I feel…that I will be going with them."


	8. Memoriam

"Goolu Lujuna!" At the spot where everything had begun, the Heavenly Saint Lunagel appeared in a flash of light, preceded by a silver-and-white Saint Circle. Her purple veil fell off her head and her silver dress illuminated the night sky. The Boukenger and the Magiranger, along with Sphinx and Vancuria, gathered in front of the Gates. The portal to the underworld was still open and, should someone like Kiba escape again, his method of exit would be all too easy. 

"We must seal the gates once more," Lunagel said in a serious tone, "Akashi, my staff, please." Sakura bent down and picked up the Precious container, letting it open to reveal the Key of Infershia inside.

"We kept it safe," Sakura said, smiling, "Chief, you do the honors."

"Here, Ms. Lunagel," Satoru passed her the staff, "Send them back to where they came."

"Wait!" called two voices. The first, clearly feminine, belonged to Snowgel, who had just appeared out of an ice-blue Saint Circle. Eiji, the last metallic blue glow of his suit fading off his body, appeared beside her. Snowgel held her hand outward as the Mirror Rod appeared between her fingers. She grasped it tightly, handing it to Eiji.

"Takaoka," she nodded, "You know what needs to be done."

"A moment of silence, please," Eiji said. The others nodded, doing as he had asked.

Eiji slammed the bottom end of the Mirror Rod into the ground. A blue shockwave of light rippled around him. Eiji clasped his hands together and spoke in a low, soft tone.

"Daigo Takaoka," he said in an elegiac voice, "When Kiba roamed the Earth many years ago, you didn't give up. Instead, you took the risk and fought him, following the honorable path of both a Takaoka and a Magician. As we lower the Gates back to the depths, Kiba removed from the picture at last, we thank you for all you have done." Eiji unearthed the Mirror Rod, "In your name! Your legacy will live on."

Titan strapped his lightning staff to his back and took the Mirror Rod, standing in front of the gates. Lunagel pointed her staff towards the heavens, shooting a silver beam of light down from the moon. The beam connected with her body, bouncing off her tiara and at the lock on the gates. Slowly, with a powerful rumbling noise, the gates began to lower into the depths of the Earth. As the tops of the gates faded, Titan held the Mirror Rod high.

"Zuban! Sphinx!" he called, "Vancuria! I have gone down…a hero." A Saint Circle appeared beneath him and he began to fade away, like a spirit. Golden light shot out from the wounds still left by Dagon and N. Ma, returning him to where he came from. The Gates of Infershia vanished entirely.

"Mission complete," Sakura whispered, "We…we won."

"Not entirely," Eiji stated, "Gai and Rei are still out there."

"New Infershia still needs to be built," Kai added.

"Our baby still needs to be cared for," said Urara, patting her stomach.

"We can deal with that at home, Urara," Hikaru stated.

"Magiranger, thank you," Satoru shook Kai's hand, "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Zuban!" nodded the swordman.

"Kai, Nai, Mea, please hurry," Sphinx said, "Hopefully the Zobil haven't rioted and destroyed the construction we were working on."

"Good work, Boukenger!" Mr. Voice spoke over Satoru's Accelular, "Except, I hate to inform you, another Precious has been spotted near the coast."

"It's another adventure!" Souta and Natsuki cheered.

"Not again," Masumi groaned.

"Can I come with you?" Houka asked, leaning next to Souta.

"Houka, no!" Makito tried to restrain her.

"Until we meet again," Tsubasa winked.

"Ready…" Satoru and the rest drew their Accelulars, Eiji propping open his Gougou Changer, "START UP!"

Off they went to another adventure.


End file.
